Just Another Christmas
by MusiknLove
Summary: It's just another Christmas in the city of Konoha! Of course it's never a normal Christmas. Filled with shopping, pillow pets, and what would any Christmas be without mistletoes? NaruSasu KakaIru because I love them bunches. Rated T because of Sasuke.


I'm alive! Well kinda anyway... I've gotten sick over the past day or two so, needless to say I've had time to write.

Speaking of writing! I'm dreadfully sorry about my lack of updates. School has been a pain in the ass. I had to work on a project that all but determined if I passed or failed high school =/ so yeah. I get the score of that tomorow hopefully! *crosses fingers* Back to my other stories. I plan to update them all before Christmas (yes that means I just may update on Christmas Eve) as a Merry Christmas/ Thank You For Baring With Me kinda thing.

On to this story! This is my Naruto Christmas. I don't really know where it came from... I had ideas floating around in my head and this is where it came of them. There will be NaruSasu and KakaIru (veryvery slight) because I love them and they are my addiction.

I'm also giving this as a present to IDoEnjoyAnime. Because I told her I was going to write this and because of her I made it through my presentation xD (imagining Naruto and Sasuke having a tea party waiting for you in your room is really good motvation).

I'm to shut up and let you read now! ^^;

* * *

"Naruto. I told you to be ready an hour ago. If your not in here in the next five minutes, I'm leaving with out you."

"Wait! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

The raven haired teen sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a seat on the blonde's couch as he waited impatiently. The only reason the teen was even over at the blonde's apartment was because he was forced, more like bribed with promise of StarBucks, by the blonde to help him with his last minute Christmas shopping. And by last minute, he meant 'I need to get everybody's present a day before Christmas Eve.'

Needless to say the raven teen was not happy.

"That's it. I'm going home." he said getting off the couch and walking towards the door.

There was a crashing sound. A blonde head of hair came flying around the corner, out of breath. "Don't leave yet Sasuke!" he said picking up his orange coat from the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Do you have your list with everybody's presents?"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again and ran back down the hall, "Stay right there!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm leaving in five, four, three, two-"

"Okey let's go!" Naruto shouted, rounding the corner, grabbing the raven by arm and dragging him out the door. The two walked down the white streets of Konoha. Snow fell down from the gray sky in a light flurry. The blonde hummed happily staring at the snow as it fell. "So do you have anybody left to get presents for?"

"I have two more people." Sasuke said, his voice slightly muffled from the scarf around the lower have of his face.

The blonde looked at Sasuke, "You act like it's cold or something." he said with a grin.

Sasuke sent him a glare, "Not everybody is a heat generator like you are." he said. Naruto just laughed as they grew closer to the mall. "Dobe, I swear if there's a bunch of people here I'm going to kill you. You know how much I hate crowds."

"Don't worry." Naruto said, waving the raven's threat off, "I'm sure there's not that many people."

**.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Naruto. I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Naruto said earning death glare from Sasuke. The glare intensified when the raven was bumped into the the fourth time in the past two minutes. "Come on let's head into a store." he said dragging the raven off. "Let's get the girls first!"

With a groan, Sasuke was pulled into Claire's. After a few minutes, Naruto looked down at the list he had. "Should I get them all the same thing..? Or different things..?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just get them all jewelry." Sasuke said.

"Is that what you got them?"

"Yeah." the raven said with a roll of his eyes.

The blonde began looking at the necklaces and earrings, picking out what he thought the girls might like. As he was looking around, Sasuke looked at the necklaces himself. He must have zoned out, because before he knew it, Naruto had popped up beside him.

"Welp, that's all the girls- oohh! Look at that! That's pretty!" He picked up a small box that sat a necklace with the letter N as a charm with diamond studs. "Ooohh! Jack and Sally!" he said picking up another necklace. It was a heart that had Jack on one side of it and Sally on the other from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Sasuke nodded to himself, "Come on, let's get the rest of the your presents." he said.

The two walked further through the mall and came to one of the raven's favorite stores. Hot Topic's sign came into view and they walked into the store. Naruto watched as Sasuke's face brightened just a bit as they walked into the store. "Alright! Time to get everybody else's gift!" Naruto said setting out to pick out gifts.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Naruto picked out the last of the gifts he had decided for everybody and sat them on the counter. He looked around the store to look for his raven friend. Spotting him near the front of the store, he asked the cashier to hold his things and walked over to him. He was looking at the jewelry, chewing on his lip ring as he did. The blonde saw his eyes roam more over a sets of lip rings, they were a mixture of black, silver and red, the raven's favorite colors.

Nodding, Naruto went over to pay for the things that were on the counter. He then called to Sasuke, "Come on! I only need to get two more presents." Sasuke nodded and the two of them walked out of the store. "So who else do you need to get?"

"Kakashi and you." the raven said.

"Really? I need to get yours and Kakashi too!" the blonde said grinning. The two walked a bit more and spotted a familiar head of silver hair. "Well speak of the devil." Naruto pointed out their silver haired teacher to the raven.

"I wonder who he's shopping for." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Oh we all know!" Naruto said laughing. He then stopped as he catch a glimpse of something in a store window. "Sasuke! I found Kakashi's gift!" He stopped Sasuke and directed him to the window with a grin.

"Naruto... you're not serious..." the raven said trying not to smile.

"I am dead serious." he said pulling Sasuke into the store. Naruto went straight to the window and asked the lady for one of it. Sasuke shook his head as h watched the lady walk away,

"Well if you're gonna pull something like that." he looked around and something caught his eye, "Then I'll pull something like this." he said with a smirk, picking up a small black box.

"Let's get to buying then!" Naruto said taking the item the lady brought him, hooking arms with Sasuke and going to the check-out counter.

After they had both paid, they walked out of the store.

"I guess this is where we buy our gifts for each other." the blonde said.

"I guess so." the raven said nodding. "See you at the party."

"See ya!" Naruto said waving and walking away.

The two went their separate ways, hoping the gifts they had in mind would work.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a very drunk Jiraiya shouted throwing his arm around Tsunade's shoulder. The blonde woman glared at her childhood friend and pushed him off of her. He tottered for a bit before regaining his balance and stumbling away.

"Why does he insist on getting drunk every year?" Naruto wondered as he watch his God-father.

"I don't know, he's your family." Sasuke said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I guess you're- HEY!" the blonde turned a glare on his raven friend after catching on to what he had said.

"Alright everybody, present time!" Iruka said, the loud not able to hear the man. The brunette's eye twitch and he cleared his throat, "PRESENTS EVERYBODY!" he shouted, using his teacher-tone as everybody liked to call it.

The room went into a fearful silence.

"Thank you." he said with a grin. "Not so we don't have an incidents like_ last year_," a glare was sent Naruto's way from the man, the blonde cringing and letting out a sheepish laugh, "We're going to hand out everybody's presents then we'll unwrapping them in whatever order everybody sees fit."

"Shouldn't Tsunade be making the plans, you know since it's her party and all?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade asked me to do all the planning and what not, Sakura." Iruka answered.

Sakura made and "Oh." sound and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Bitch." he muttered behind his cup earning a elbow in the side from Naruto. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like the pink haired girl, they had been childhood friends of some sorts . It was just he found her rather annoying most of the time.

Iruka began passing out everyone's presents, surprisingly with little problems. The room was full of excited mummers of wonder. "Alright Tsunade, who goes first?" the brunette asked the older blonde woman who was standing beside him.

Tsunade's eyes scanned the room. "Hm.. Hey brat!" Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Konohamaru's head snapped up. Iruka hid a laugh behind his hand as she rolled her eyes, "The oldest of y'all." she said.

Kakashi snapped his book closed and sat it on the table beside him. "I guess that means me." He reached for a rather large bag and held it up to study and looked at the name tag, "From Naruto huh?" he wondered out loud. "Let's see what you got me."

Naruto grinned and nodded to Sasuke. They both had a camera out at the ready. Sasuke had his trained on Iruka as Naruto had his on Kakashi. The silver haired man removed the paper from the bag and removed the bag. His eyes widen at what he saw. There were two bright flashes and Naruto laughter.

Tsunade looked from the present to Kakashi. In Kakashi's hand was a light blue dolphin pillow pet. Kakashi's wide eyes turned to Iruka whose jaw was all but dropped. With a sigh, the silver haired man got up and walked over to the brunette man. "Well I guess the dolphin's outta the bag." he reached into his pocket and pulled a small plant and hung it above his head as he stood in front of Iruka. "Merry Christmas Iruka." he said, pulling his ever present scarf down and kissing Iruka.

There was another flash as Naruto stood a little distance away, out of hitting range, with his camera . "I think I picked a very good present if I do say so myself." the blonde said proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde out of his way then tossed a small wrapped box at Kakashi. "Merry Christmas." the raven said with a smirk.

Kakashi unwrapped the present and opened the small box. In the box was a silver chained necklace with a small dolphin charm. With a chuckle, he took the necklace out and hooked it around his neck. "Well, I think the kids are trying to say something." he said to Iruka.

Shooting a playful glare at Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka "I guess they are." he said with a small smile before kissing Kakashi's nose. "Alright! Everybody get to opening your presents!" Iruka called as he drug Kakashi back to where he was sitting before.

Everyone began tearing into their presents. The room grew loud again from everybody thanking each other and opening the presents. Tsunade walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were, back on the couch, and shook her head at them. "You know Naruto I can believe, but Sasuke I never knew..." she said with a smirk.

The raven shrugged, "I guess I have a bit of a sadistic side." he stated.

"Or my prankster side could be rubbing off on you." the blonde said with a grin.

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look, "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You're just a jerk! You're not suppose to be a jerk on Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas yet dobe."

"Teme! It's close enough!"

Tsunade watched the two and shook her head,_ 'Now somebody just needs to get you two together.'_ she thought. "Hey, I want a copy of those pictures you two took."

"No problem!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded before she walked away.

"Sasuke! I have a present for you~!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh no. Not the mistletoe." he said, dread deep in his voice. "Save me. Save me now." he told Naruto.

Naruto nodded. He rather not have his best friend mauled by his fan club before he could give him Christmas gift. "Grab your coat." he said doing the same. The blonde grabbed the raven by the arm and dragged him out the side door to the patio. They both fixed their coats to where they were so cold.

"You couldn't have thought of anywhere else?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around himself to get warmer.

"It was the first place I thought of! Be grateful!" Naruto huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "So what'dya get me?" he asked, his child-like demeanor over coming his anger.

Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's personality change and reached into his coat pockets for the two small orange wrapped presents. He stacked them on top of each other and sat them on the railing. Before Naruto could reach for them, Sasuke stopped him with, "And where are mine?" The blonde rolled his eyes playfully and did the same as Sasuke, placing the two blue wrapped presents. "So on he count of three?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"One... Two..." the both counted at the same time. "Three." At three they each reached for their presents and began to open them, Sasuke being a bit more careful then Naruto who was tearing into the presents like there was no tomorrow. They both stared at the presents that sat in their hands. In Naruto's sat the two necklaces from Claire's, the Nightmare Before Christmas one and the one that had the letter N charm with the studs.

In Sasuke's sat the lip rings he had been staring at in Hot Topic. With the lip rings were another small wrapped package. Sasuke slowly unwrapped it and watched as two necklaces unravel with charms that were orange and blue guitar picks. On the orange one it read **_Believe_**, the other side having a N on it and the blue one read **_Dream_** with a S on it. The raven looked up at the blonde who was grinning.

"I'm going to take your shocked silence as a "I like this thank you very much Naruto."." He said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is..." Sasuke honestly couldn't find the words to describe exactly what he meant. "Thank you Naruto."

"You're welcome." Naruto said his grin coming back ten-fold. He then opened the packaging of the Jack and Sally necklace and unhooked the one with Sally on it. "Here. So you can have a bit of me with you." He hooked the necklace around the raven's neck.

Sasuke looked at the necklace with a small smile and did the same thing, but with the necklace with the S and Dream on it. "The same goes for you." he said hooking the necklace around the blonde's neck, then hooking the other one around his as Naruto hooked the Jack one around his. The raven looked between the two necklaces and smiled a bit as a song popped into his head. "Hello there, the angel from my nightmare The shadow in the background of the morgue The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley We can live like Jack and Sally if we want."

"Where you can always find me We'll have Halloween on Christmas And in the night we'll wish this never ends We'll wish this never ends ." Naruto joined him in singing with a grin. _"__Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights!"_ The blonde dug his phone from his pocket. "A text from Kakashi." he muttered. Opening the text he read out loud, "Look to your right."

Confused, the blonde looked to his right at the door where he saw Kakashi with his arm around Iruka's shoulder standing. Iruka had a grin that just may have rivaled Naruto's own. Mad Rushing Christmas by Tran-Siberian Orchestra began playing. Sasuke dug his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Iruka. "Look up." he read out loud. He looked to the door with a confused look, but Iruka pointed up. Both of the teens looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them.

"I am so going to kill them. With a stick. And a rock." Sasuke said glaring up at the plant.

"I don't think that's possible." Naruto laughed.

"Oh I can make it possible." the raven said darkly, glaring at the door where Kakashi stood with a camera, his arm still around Iruka who was still smiling. "I guess there's no way of getting out of this is there?"

"No I don't think so." Naruto said shaking his head.

"I bet they had this whole thing planned out. Kakashi's a sneaky little bastard and I bet Iruka helped him too! Those two are gonna be a hella trouble for us. I can't-"

"Sasuke." Naruto said interrupting the raven.

"What?" the raven questioned, staring at the blonde who had a smile on his face.

"Shut up." he answered before connecting his lips with that of the raven's.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a minute, but then closed as he begun to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Naruto smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist. The pulled away and stared at each other for a minute. The clock tower rang out twelve times. "Merry Christmas dobe." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas teme." Naruto said pulling the raven into a hug who snuggled into the warm embrace.

* * *

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?" Sasuke asked staring the the silver haired man across from him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kakashi said not looking up from his new book, courtesy of Jiraiya.

"You're lying." the raven growled.

"Sasuke, will you give it a rest?" Naruto asked with a laugh as he sat beside the raven.

"Not until he admits it."

"We didn't plan anything Sasuke." Iruka said sitting a bowl of ramen in front of each of us. The two couples were at Iruka's apartment having a Christmas lunch. Since the both of the couples had just woke not long before(and no not for reason you may think), they decided to have a simple lunch. "I promise you on ramen we didn't plan anything."

Sasuke still looked skeptical, but let the matter die, choosing to eat his lunch, Naruto shook his head at his new boyfriend and kissed his cheek before digging into his own lunch. Iruka shook his head at the blond he viewed as a son and brother and ate his own lunch along with Kakashi.

It was silent for a few minutes before Iruka broke it, "Though I never said Tsunade didn't have anything to do with it." he said not able to hide his grin as Sasuke began his tangent again. Saying how everyone was out to get him and that he knew somebody had planned something. These words were quickly silenced with a kiss from Naruto and everyone went back to eating their lunch.

After all, it was just another Konoha Christmas.

* * *

So what did you lovely lovely people think? Send me a review and make me feel better with what you thought. Also! Your ideas for any of my other stories! Send them my way! =]

Well, I have school in the morning- and homework I _didn't_ do... crap... maybe I can get it before fourth block... Wish me luck and thanks for reading!

*two finger salute*


End file.
